


Best Birthday Ever

by ReaderWriter4846



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/F, NWSL, Orlando Pride, PREATH - Freeform, Portland Thorns, USWNT, Utah Royals, side krashlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderWriter4846/pseuds/ReaderWriter4846
Summary: Today is Christen’s birthday and the Utah Royals are playing at their home field against the Orlando Pride. Tobin is supposed to be at Portland...that’s what Christen thinks but she gets a little surprise.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little after Christen’s birthday but here’s a Prearh fic for y’all :)

The Utah Royals are playing the Orlando Pride today on Christen’s birthday. Christen is a little disappointed that she couldn’t be with Tobin but she isn’t gonna let that affect her during the game so she took a deep breath and got ready for the game.

As the two teams were warming up, Ashlyn and Ali came over to the other team to wish Christen a happy birthday. “Happy Birthday Pressy!” The two tackled the forward in a bear hug.

”Thanks you two! We might be friends now but we’re gonna kick your pride butts.” Christen teased them and they all laughed it out. “All jokes to the side, thank you guys. I’m glad I have people I love around me for my birthday even though I don’t have a break.” Christen signed as Tobin came up in her mind.

”Missing your boo, Pressy?” Ashlyn asked as her and Ali shared a knowing look and a smile. Christen nodded as she looked down. “It’ll be okay, has she texted you?”

”No, but she did call me last night to wish me a early happy birthday since she was gonna be busy today.” Christen tried to hide her sadness of not having her girlfriend with a smile but it did not work.

”Christen, she’ll call or text you soon. Tobin really loves you so whenever she can, she’ll hit you up right away.” Ali told the forward.

”She’s gonna hit me up? Are talking like that now?” Christen asked with a smile.

”Well, it sounded like something Tobin would say so don’t judge.” Ali nudged Christen.

”Yea, you’re right. She would say something like that.” They can never have serious talk. “Anyways, good luck guys. We’re still gonna kick your ass but good luck.”

”Whatever.” The couple said as they gave Christen a final hug until later and went back to their team.

As the game started, it was intense. It seemed like Christen was getting all her stress of Tobin not being with her out in the game because she was playing harder than she has ever played and scored two goals. As the game continued, the crowd got louder and louder and whenever Christen would get the ball the fans would scream her name. After half time, someone screamed, “Go Chris!” and Christen knew exactly who it was. She smiled and kept playing the game.

* * *

 

The Utah Royals won and Christen was searching the stands for the person who yelled “Go Chris!” as she went to sign autographs but she couldn’t find the person. As everyone went back to the locker rooms and after the fans left, Christen was zoned out while checking her phone for any text or calls from Tobin.

”Hey Pressy.” Kelley tried to get the forward’s attention but Christen was too busy trying to find something from Tobin when there was nothing. “Christen. Christen. Christen. CHRISTEN!” Christen flinched and nearly dropped her phone. “Are you okay? Aren’t you gonna get ready to leave? I mean, you’re still in your uniform.” 

“Um...uh...yeah, yeah I’m gonna start getting ready.” Christen didn’t even realize that she was still in her uniform.

”Is this about Tobin?” As Christen heard the name of her girlfriend, she whipped her head towards Kelley. “So you noticed?”

”She is here? I wasn’t going crazy and hearing her yell, go Chris?” Kelley nodded and told Christen to go to the field so she can find her birthday present there. When Christen got to the field, there was Tobin juggling a soccer ball, wearing Chriten’s jersey over hoodie and not even noticing Christen coming closer to her. “Tobin!”

”Hey, baby! What took you so lo-umph!” Christen was too excited that she ignored Tobin and jumped onto her girlfriend and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend. “Wow there birthday girl, calm down.”

”You liar! You said you were gonna be busy! Aren’t you supposed to be in Portland right now?” Christen hit Tobin and started tearing up.

”I am busy. I had to jump on a plane, come here and spend time with my girlfriend on her birthday.” Tobin said as she look up at Christen, who has her legs wrapped around Tobin. “Great game, babe.”

”Thank you baby.” Christen pulled back a little and smashed her lips with Tobin’s in a passionate kiss. Tobin slowly put Christen down and wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist as Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

”Because it’s a surprise.” Tobin said with a chuckle. “Anyways, I wanted to give you your gift right now. Stay right here.” Tobin ran to the side of the field and grabbed a bag that had Christen’s gift in it and ran back to the middle of the field. “Here you go m’lady.”

Christen giggled at her girlfriend and grabbed the bad. “Thank you for the gift, baby.” As Christen bag, she saw two jerseys. One was the Utah Royal’s jersey and the other one was the national team’s jersey. As Tobin looked at the back of the jerseys’ backs, it didn’t say ‘Press’ it said ‘Heath’ but both of the jerseys had her numbers on it. “Baby, what is this?” Christen looked at Tobin and gasped as she saw her girlfriend on one knee holding a ring box with a beautiful ring in it.

“Christen, ever since I met you, I have been so happy, happier than I ever was. I was never a person to want to stay in one place but with you I wanna stay in one place, and that place is wherever you are, baby. I love you so much and I never thought I would find something I love more than soccer but then you can into my life and look where we are. You’ve always said you wanted your last name to be Heath if we ever get married so let’s make that happen, baby...so, Christen Annemarie Press, will you marry me?”

Christen was in tears and nodded as she grabbed Tobin’s cheek for a quick peck. “Yes, yes Tobin! I will marry you and I would love to change my last name to Heath.” Tobin got up and slid the ring on Christen’s finger. Christen kisses Tobin, still in tears and hugged her after a short but passionate kiss. As they were hugging Christen looked at the ring and whispered, “Best birthday ever.”

 

 

 


End file.
